Dungeon Keeper Asuka
by Shaithan
Summary: In the fight against the 12th angel Asuka was swallowed by the angel and sent away. She ended up in a strange world, with monsters that are fighting heroes. Now she wants to go home. Whatever it costs others. Dungeon Keeper Crossover Powerful, Evil Asuka
1. Chapter 1

Dungeon Keeper Asuka Dungeon Keeper Asuka

A Neon Genesis Evangelion / Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: GAINAX owns Evangelion and EA owns Dungeon Keeper. I own nothing.

Authors notes: Another of my stories. And another Dungeon Keeper Crossover. This story may have some resemblance to A-kun's "Dungeon Keeper Ranma" but these will be slim.

I will use Monsters and Heroes from both Dungeon Keeper games, maybe I even let Asuka fight through Dungeon Keeper 1, Deeper Dungeons and Dungeon Keeper 2. I plan to make this a long story. But I have to say that I liked DK 1 and Deeper Dungeons much more than DK 2. Some changes from the original Dungeon Keeper were good but most were crap. The graphics of Dungeon Keeper 2 was for example a good example for really shitty graphic. I mean, you couldn't even change the view between the fully turnable view and a rectangular view. And other things in DK 2 sucked, too. But well, you had built-in cheats. But no level editor. In the end I must say, I liked Dungeon Keeper more than DK 2. And I still hope for Dungeon Keeper 3 to come.

Sometimes I will use German words and phrases, as Asuka is from Germany. But I will translate them.

Recommended Song "Eisregen – Heer der Ratten"

-

Chapter 1 "A new Keeper"

-

Neo-Tokyo-3 was once a again the scene of a fight. Three Evangelions were busy fighting an angel. This one was a hovering, black and white ball. And so far nothing the Evangelions did was working.

Asuka sat in her Evangelion and cursed the Angel. Nothing had worked. Every shot at the hovering ball was useless. It was as if they were shooting clouds.

Suddenly she saw something. The shadow of the angel. Somehow the shadow was only on the ground, but not on the walls of the buildings. Maybe the shadow was the target. "Friss Blei." ("Eat Lead.") Asuka said grinning and fired into the Shadow.

And her assumption was correct. The Shadow was the danger. But her firing made the angel aware of her and the danger she posed to him. So he used almost all of his energy to create a rip in the barrier of space and time. He would sent this danger away.

Asuka tried to jump when the shadow reached for her, but it was too late. Her Evangelion was grabbed and pulled into the shadow.

Shinji, Rei and all bridge members heard Asukas panicked screams. "Stop it!" she yelled.

They saw how she was pulled into the shadow. And neither Rei nor Shinji went to help her.

Asuka looked at the screen. "I will return!" she promised. "And then you will all die!" she continued. "Pray that the Third Impact is before my return. I hate you all!" she said, a manic gleam in her eyes. Then the screen went dead.

And then the angel vanished.

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo. "What are your orders?" he asked.

Gendo looked at the screen. "First and Third are to stay on round the clock alert, in case Second or the angel return. They will have to live in the Geofront. And prepare everything so we can stop Seconds Evangelion. Recruit the Fourth and Fifth child. And I want the Evangelions 03 and 04 here as soon as possible." he ordered. He was not worried about Seconds threats, but secure was secure. Because the last thing he needed was a rampage of the second child through the town. Because he didn't trust his son to take her down if needed. Rei would have no such qualms.

Fuyutsuki nodded. "I will prepare everything." he said and left. And Gendo thought about seconds threats. "Better be safe than sorry." he said to himself.

A while later there was an assembling of the most important persons from NERV, minus the Commander and Sub-Commander. And they were discussing about Asukas threats. The sheer malevolence her sentences had carried was astounding. And it frightened Shinji. He knew that Asuka was an aggressive person. And he was almost sure that she would return. However long it took her. She would return and then slaughter them all.

The others were thinking along the same lines. Her hatred for everything seemed to have finally broken free. And she had most likely stopped trying to act civil to others. In other words, she had snapped. And no one knew what to expect.

"I really hope she cools down, wherever she is." Shinji said finally. The others nodded. They were not friends of Asuka but they didn't want her to die. And they didn't want to face an Asuka that came back with the intent to kill them all.

-An unknown place-

Slowly Asuka awoke. She recognized the dim glowing, it was her cockpit. The Evangelion was on Stand-by. She knew that this mode could be held for 50 days. Then the storage batteries would be empty. She really hoped she could return home before this happened.

Slowly she looked around. And saw only darkness. A quick glance at a sensor display told her that she was underground and that the air out there was breathable and quite warm. This led to one question. "Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?" ("Where the hell am I?") she asked herself. As she was no longer around Japanese speaking people she switched her language back to German automatically.

As she knew she wouldn't get any answers if she stayed in the EVA, she ejected the Entry Plug partially and climbed out of it.

Looking around she saw a cavern. A big one. Her Evangelion could probably even stand in it. Right now it was sitting.

Sighing Asuka went to a part of the armor and opened it. Behind it was a rucksack with emergency supplies, two guns, a sword, two knives and some other useful things. Making the weapons ready and hoping that she wouldn't need more firepower Asuka climbed from the EVA and looked around the cavern.

After approximately half an hour of wandering around the cavern, Asuka found a tunnel. It was lit with torches in irregular distances. Asuka was again glad to have her big spotlight.

She followed the tunnel for maybe 500 meters when she entered another cavern. This cavern was much smaller than the cavern she came from. And something else was different. The cavern was maybe 25 x 25 meters. In the middle stood a 15 x 15 meters measuring platform with steps. Four columns rose from the edges of the steps. On the platform, between the columns, there were 4 gargoyle-like figures that held a giant, pulsating, round crystal on their backs. A second crystal, formed like a drop of water was perched upon the first, 4 metallic claws were holding the smaller, ruby-red crystal on top of the bigger one.

Slowly Asuka went to the crystal. It pulsated faster.

Suddenly a small squeaking creature came forth. Asuka reacted without thinking. There was a loud bang and the creatures head was missing. Asuka looked at the body. It was an ugly body. The body was small, , the figure quite thin. On the back the creature had a backpack. In the hands it held a small pick-axe. All in all it was no real threat. But it had surprised her and paid the price for this. Asuka didn't really care.

Asuka turned around again and saw another creature. This was the biggest bug she ever saw. It was at least 2 times as big as a normal cat. "Stirb!" ("Die!") Asuka shouted and hacked on the bug with her sword.

The bug tried to bite her, but Asuka managed to escape all attempts.

A minute later the dead bug was laying on the floor.

Asuka stepped to the pulsating crystal and looked at it. She couldn't see anything in the crystal that could pulsate but still the crystal pulsated.

Suddenly four more bugs and 2 giant flies appeared out of nowhere.

Asuka wasted no time. 6 bullets later the 6 creatures were laying dead on the floor of the cavern.

"You insolent little whore. What did you do to my minions?" a voice asked behind her.

Asuka turned around and saw a greasy, fat man. A real bastard. "Your minions? What kind of looser works with bugs and flies?" she asked scornfully.

"I will teach you to respect a Dungeon Keeper! I will make you my personal sex toy!" the fat man shouted.

Asuka tuned him out when he continued with talking about what he would do with her body. She raised her gun and grinned at the man. "Verrecke!" ("Perish!") she said and fired.

The fat man looked at her. Then he looked down at his stomach. There was a hole in it. Blood, parts of his intestines, other bodily fluids and some things that were most likely remnants of his last meal fell out there, too.

It took him almost a minute to recognize the pain he was in. Then he screamed. A scream of terror and pain. While screaming he collapsed on the floor and writhed in pain there.

Asuka grinned evilly. This made her feel so good. So alive. She took her sword and hacked off one of the mans hands. Another scream of terror and pain was her reward.

Blood pooled around the wounded man. A nauseating stench filled the air. The fat Dungeon Keeper had soiled himself.

Asuka hacked off one of the mans legs. Then she had a cruel idea. She used her sword to cut through the mans trousers and held the sword next to his private parts. "Das wird weh tun!" (This will hurt!) she promised.

She moved the blade and removed the mans testicles and penis. Blood shot from the wound and a scream of excruciating pain was her reward.

Asuka left the man and sat on the steps of the crystal. There she watched how the man died. Slowly and painfully.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the tunnel she had come from. Dwarves. Long blond beards, massive armor and big axes. "Kill her!" one of the dwarves told the other. Immediately they both went after Asuka. Asuka calculated. She had fired 8 shots until now. Meaning she had 10 shots left. Well, she also had her sword. She would save the bullets for later. Until she could find a way to replace them. In her Evangelion she had around 20 magazines left. Each containing nine shots. And the loaded machine gun with 10 additional magazines and 308 shots summed up.

After this quick calculation she chose to use the sword. A quick strike after the first dwarf hit dead home. The dwarf was wounded in the chest.

Asuka had almost been hit by the other dwarf because she was too surprised. This little idiot didn't even try to evade. He took the blow. She decided to test this out. Her next strike was aimed for the other dwarf. And she hit the little idiot in the chest too. Pressing her luck she stabbed the dwarf through the lung three times. Coughing the fighter fell down, blood pooling around him.

The other fighter didn't look like he cared. Asuka made some quick strikes and beheaded the dwarf fighter. "Idiot." she said disdainfully. These idiots didn't even try to evade or block her strikes. It was like they were fighting until they or their enemy didn't stay any longer. "Trottel." (Knucklehead. A contemptuous insult in German. A knucklehead is seen as someone who will always fail. Who gets no chance. And who deserves it for being idiotically idealistic.) she murmured contemptuous.

A minute later another figure appeared. A knight. He looked at the dead dwarves, the dying Dungeon Keeper, the dead creatures. "You have killed my men, Imperial Dark Mistress. For this you shall pay. Then I will destroy this impure Heart of Evil." the Knight said pompously.

Asuka looked at the man in arms. "These two were your men? What did you do for them? They used their weapons like sticks. They only attacked and didn't evade. They took every attack. How weak must you be, if your minions are this weak." she said contemptuous. Then she took her sword and held it in a ready position.

The Knight glared at the girl. "How dare you. First you kill those fighting for the good and noble cause and then you call them weak. For this I shall punish you. Death shall claim thy foul soul, Keeper." he said and charged.

Asuka grinned. "I'm not the Keeper. The Keeper is the fat, dying bastard there. I mutilated him and now he is dying." she said.

The Knight looked shocked. "Truly evil thou art." he said. "I shall purge you of your sins. With steel and death!" he said.

Asuka laughed. "Try it!" she said and evaded the clumsy swings. The knight fought like he was swinging a club.

After some minutes Asuka grew tired of showing the fool up. She wasted no time with feints, she swung her sword with all the force she could muster.

The knight raised his sword to block her. But he was too slow. Asukas sword broke through his defenses and opened his ribcage.

Asuka looked at the carnage. The knight fell to his knees, dying before her. The sword fell from his hands. Picking it up she looked at the dying man. "You fought like an ordinary brawler with a club. You dishonored your sword. For this you shall die." she stated and raised the sword.

The knight looked up. His own sword would kill him. Irony, really.

Asuka swung the sword in a graceful arc and beheaded the knight.

Then she turned to the Dungeon Keeper. Somehow the fat man still lived. "You will die." she said and pierced his heart with the knights sword. And the Dungeon Keeper died.

Suddenly a large figure appeared. It stood at 8 feet at least. It had red hide, eyes that glowed malevolently yellow, 4 horns grew from its head, 2 large ones upwards, two smaller ones downwards. It was very muscular. It wore steel boots, a loincloth made from chains and metal plates and some metal plates and shoulder armor with steel spikes. The most impressive thing however was the giant scythe.

The creature looked at the girl. "Interesting. You are the girl that killed the Count of Eversmile and the Dungeon Keeper trying to conquer this land. Well this makes you the one the land belongs to." the creature said.

Asuka looked at him very surprised. "I conquered a whole land by killing some bugs, flies, 2 dwarves, a fat bastard and a knight?" she asked.

The creature nodded. "Yes. The land is small and has few resources. Decide what you want to do. Conquer all other lands and acquire power to do what you want. Or defend other lands from Dungeon Keepers. Fight together with knights and dwarves and other heroes." the creature told Asuka. "To choose the side of the Dungeon Keepers, you must claim this heart. If you chose the side of the heroes you must destroy it. I will not hinder you this time." the creature continued.

Asuka looked at the Heart. Power to do the things she wanted. What did she want the most? Revenge! Revenge against First and Third. It was their fault she was stranded here. And she wanted to return to them. And then kill them. Afterwards she would set the world on fire.

Her decision was made. She touched the Dungeon Heart and proclaimed "This Heart is mine! Ich bin Kaiserin Asuka!" (I am Empress Asuka)

The red creature grinned. "I am Horniculus, a Reaper Demon. I will explain things to you. And if I deem you worthy I will fight for you and tell you how to get more Reapers." Horny told Asuka.

Asuka nodded. She felt good. She had taken the first step towards her revenge. However long it would take and whatever the price was, she would return. And then she would set the world on fire.

Horny grinned. This girl would be worthy. She was really evil. Having her as a Keeper would make for some interesting times. This fat slob she had killed would probably have conquered 4 Lands or so and then he would have stopped, fearing to face stronger enemies. But this girl would march. And destroy.

Asuka looked at the Reaper. "Destroy the land. Nothing shall live here when I leave." she said grinning.

Horny nodded and left. A worthy Keeper indeed. She had the potential to become the most feared Keeper in history. If anyone survived who cared about history.

Asuka looked at the map laying on the Dungeon Floor. A long tunnel in the rocks gave way to the next country. A quick survey told her that this country was only a bit bigger than this one. Conquering it should be no problem. She allowed herself a short feeling of regret for killing all inhabitants of this land. But it had to be done. She couldn't afford that some of the inhabitants started a revolution against her. She had only some weak creatures here, guarding the heart. Letting the people there live was an open invitation for them to come back to destroy her Dungeon Heart. And she was sure that this was something bad.

She looked at her assembled creatures. 9 of the ugly little diggers, 5 bugs, 2 flies. She turned to the bugs first. "You stay here, watching the Dungeon Heart. If a strong enemy appears, one of the Imps will come to me. You are to attack the enemy, but you are to retreat if the enemy is too strong for you. Understood?" she ordered.

The bugs used their mandibles to show that they had understood the commands.

The next addressed ones were the flies. "Scout the area in the next Reich. If you see enemies, retreat. You are not to be seen! Report if you found a good operation base." she commanded.

The flies buzzed and flew off.

Asuka looked at the Imps then. "3 of you stay here, the rest of you will come with me to the next land." she ordered.

The Imps squeaked and nodded. Asuka was pleased. Everything went like she wanted.

A while later the Reaper returned. "Keeper, most of the inhabitants have fled. I destroyed the villages and returned. I think the count of Cosyton will hear of this very fast. Lord Axel was a weakling. And as far as I know is Lord Lutz almost as weak as Alex was. He has some fighters more, but none of them are really trained." he reported.

Asuka nodded. "How do I move my Dungeon Heart to Cosyton?" she asked.

Horny shook his head. "You don't have to. You can create another Dungeon Heart there." Horny told her.

Asuka was surprised. "Another Dungeon Heart? Doesn't this bring problems? And another thing. If I encounter other Keepers, can I claim their Dungeon Hearts too?" she wanted to know.

Horny nodded. "If you managed to kill the Keeper of the heart, you can claim his heart. This is helpful if you want to keep a tight reign on a land. You can then make a creature a vassal keeper. The creature is a Dungeon Keeper then, but it still must obey you. It can't work against you. When it becomes a keeper, it becomes stronger and faster and gets some other nice tricks." he explained to Asuka.

Asuka pondered this, then she looked at one of the bugs. "Can I make it a vassal for this land?" she wanted to know.

Horny thought about it. "No. You need a spare heart. As long as you have only one heart, you can't make a creature a vassal keeper. And I would suggest that you make stronger and more intelligent creatures vassals. Like Bile Demons, Dark Mistresses, Warlocks, Dragons, Vampires, Reaper Demons. Or if you manage to convert them to your side Knights, Samurai, Wizards, Witches, Monks, Fairies, Thieves, Archers or the Avatar. These creatures are intelligent enough to make good vassal keepers. Other creatures are not so good as vassal keepers, simply because they lack the intelligence for this job." he explained to Asuka.

Asuka nodded. Then she remembered something. "I have a question. Can you tell me where to get a generator to generate masses of electric energy. I need a thing like this, so I can run my Evangelion. And I wonder if there is a possibility for me to return home. An Angel attacked and sent me here somehow. I want to slaughter the angels. And I want to kill Wondergirl and Spineless Boy." she told the Reaper.

Horny pondered this. "Maybe the library of the Avatar has information on how to sent you home. As for energy. You will have to ask a Troll or Bile Demon. They are very good smiths, it is very likely that they can built something that you can use." he answered.

Asuka nodded. "When will I have the chance to meet one of these creatures?" she wanted to know.

Horny looked at her and thought about this. "I have heard that some trolls live in Flowerhat. And that some Bile Demons were seen in Lushmeadow-on-Dwell. If you can attract them to join your forces or if you can persuade them by whatever means you deem necessary, you can ask them." he finally told her, grinning evilly while saying this.

Asuka thought about this. "Every mean deemed necessary. This includes torture, doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

Horny nodded. "Of course. No Dungeon is complete without a torture chamber." he answered.

Asuka was satisfied. "Well, how about we begin our attack on Cosyton? I have an Empire to conquer." she said and grinned like a lunatic.

Horny nodded. "Of course, Kaiserin." (Empress.) he answered.

Together they left through the tunnel leading to Cosyton. The world would burn while the new empress began to conquer the continent.

-

End Chapter 1.

Authors notes. Another story by me. Mostly I did type it for the reason that I wanted to post something in August. And the chapters of my other stories are too long to have them ready before September. I admit that this is a rather short chapter, nothing in comparison with my usual 6000 or 7000 words. But, well, there was nothing I could add further.

Some questions I will address here.

Asukas level of power. Right now she is as strong as a Level One Horny. Eventually she will reach the power of Level 10.

Asukas killings. Well, most people don't have a problem with killing bugs and flies, these were only bigger. The Fat Dungeon Keeper was a bastard and Asuka is prideful and would rather die than be someone's sex slave. Or kill the bastard in a very gruesome manner. Which is what she did. By the way, she was trained to fight and kill from the age of three. No wonder she has no qualms about killing.

The dwarves died because they attacked her with the intent to kill. And the knight simply annoyed her and was also out to kill her.

Asukas quest for revenge. Shinji and Rei didn't help her. Something that Asuka saw as betrayal. It pushed her off the deep end. And now her hate has gotten her to act on it. Time will tell if she cools down or if the world of Evangelion will die at the hands of the Empress of the Dungeons.

Omake: People who would make a good Dungeon Keeper 1: Nabiki

Nabiki had been attacked. That itself was a novelty. The second novelty was that Kuno of all people had acquired a banishing spell. He had intended to use it on Ranma, but he had missed and banished her. The rich moron would pay dearly when she returned. Now the only question was, where was she?

Slowly she followed a tunnel, lit by torches. Then she reached a platform with a pulsating crystal, held by gargoyles. A second, smaller crystal was on top of the first.

Curiously she touched the crystal. "My, my, quite an interesting thing. I really should claim it as mine." she said dryly amused.

"I see there is a new Keeper." Horny growled behind Nabiki.

The Ice Queen turned around slowly and glared at Horny. And the Reaper grinned. "I am Horniculus. And you are the new Keeper of this Dungeon Heart." he told her, not the least bit fazed by her glare.

"Explain!" Nabiki commanded in her chilliest tone.

And Horny was happy. This girl gave off an evil vibe that made him shiver with joy. She would be a worthy keeper.

-

Well, Nabiki is in my opinion best cut for being a Dungeon Keeper. She is manipulative, loves money, cares only about herself and she is evil.

Pros for her as Keeper. She would take the world by storm. No one would be able to oppose her. And if she ever returns to Nerima, she would take over there, too. Make the whole thing a Sailor Moon Crossover and she can kill the Sailor Scouts. Or have them as her personal Harem. Wow, now I'm almost convinced I should write something like this

Cons: I couldn't think of any contras.

Next Keeper: Orochimaru.

Well, I add a list with all lands and a subjective estimation of their difficulty

List

Dungeon Keeper Level

Eversmile: Difficulty 0

Cosyton: Difficulty 0

Waterdream Warm: Difficulty 1

Flowerhat: Difficulty 1

Lushmeadow-on-Down: Difficulty 2 - 3

Snuggledell: Difficulty 2 – 3

Wishvale: Difficulty 2 – 3

Tickle: Difficulty 3

Moonbrush Wood: Difficulty 2 – 3

Nevergrim: Difficulty 6

Hearth: Difficulty 4

Elf's Dance: Difficulty 4

Buffy Oak: Difficulty 5

Sleepiburgh: Difficulty 1 – 7

Woodly Rhyme: Difficulty 5 - 6

Tulipscent: Difficulty 8 - 9

Mirthshire: Difficulty 7

Blaise End: Difficulty 8

Mistle: Difficulty 3 – 8

Skybird Trill: Difficulty 7 – 9

Deeper Dungeons Level

Morkardar: Difficulty 5 – 6

Korros Tor: Difficulty 6 – 7

Kari-Mar: Difficulty 6 – 7

Belbata: Difficulty 4 – 5

Caddis Fell: Difficulty 7 – 8

Pladitz: Difficulty 7 – 9

Abbadon: Difficulty 8 – 10

Svatona: Difficulty 7 – 8

Kanasko: Difficulty 6 – 7

Netzcaro: Difficulty 4 – 5

Batezek: Difficulty 10 - 11

Benetzaron: Difficulty 10 - 11

Daka-Gorn: Difficulty 8 – 9

Dixaroc: Difficulty 8

Belial: Difficulty 8 – 10

The scale ranges from 1 – 10. 1 means extremely easy, ten very hard. 0 means „Can be done while sleeping." 11 means „Pray that everything works out. This level is insanely difficult."

I don't have a difficulty scale for the Dungeon Keeper 2 Levels, as they are different. For example can you march straight to the monarch of the land and kill him, then you have won. And I have the feeling that the creatures are weaker there. And in some levels I cheated like there was no tomorrow.

If I gave a wider span for the difficulty of a Level, this means that the difficulty can change greatly, it depends on your luck and how you work. I for example love working with traps, building a fortress and building up a big army while decimating the enemy with Lightning strikes. This usually makes a level easier. The only problem you will have is money. Only in the Levels 13, 14, 15, 16,17, 19 and 20 of Dungeon Keeper and in some of the Deeper Dungeons you won't have to worry about money at all while you bombard your enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeon Keeper Asuka

A Neon Genesis Evangelion / Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from whatever source I take them from. They are all belonging to their respective owners. I make no money from this, so please refrain from suing me.

Author's notes: Chapter 2 of my story. I will try to explain how Asuka falls down into evil and darkness. I will also sometimes use appearances of Heroes and Adversaries from different shows and games, I will tell where I got them from. These characters do just appear here, this won't become a Mega-Crossover. Not much else to say, just: Have fun.

-

Chapter 2 "Conquering Cosyton"

-

Asuka looked around the cavern her loyal minions had found for her use. The Dungeon Heart already had spawned a heart for her to use here and she wanted to put it to good use. She knew that the local count would attack from the south, her flies had seen dwarves patrolling there. And only there.

So she decided that the first thing to do was to build up another Dungeon. She went to one of the Imps, holding it up by the scruff of its neck. The creature squeaked a bit and Asuka grinned. "Dig out 3 rooms 5 x 5 squares" she ordered. "South, east and west!" she added.

The Imp squeaked and went off to tell his comrades the new order.

Asuka watched as the Imps began digging through the earth. It was almost painfully slow.

With every passing second her patience wore thinner.

After almost 5 minutes of watching she couldn't take it any longer. She went to one of the Imps and kicked it hard. "Verdammt! (Damn it!) Work faster!" she screamed clearly annoyed.

The creature squeaked in pain and worked faster.

Asukas grin threatened to split her face. She had a way to make her minions work faster. Life was good. So she went to other Imps and kicked them, too. All squeaked and worked faster. And one thing made her grin even more. If she kicked an Imp, the nearby Imps worked faster, too. And if she kicked them, they worked even faster. She had discovered, that this behavior lost effect after the fifth kick, but still, the gains from this were nothing to frown upon. The Imps worked around 50 percent faster. Really an improvement.

Horny watched the girl as she went through the Dungeon and kicked her minions. She seemed to like to 'motivate' unmotivated creatures. And a good slap or kick were in his opinion the best way to motivate someone. It was time that she learned more things about being a Dungeon Keeper.

"Kaiserin." he greeted upon reaching her.

Asuka nodded. "What is it, Reaper?" she asked. She thought it fair. He called her by her self-proclaimed title, so she could at least return the favor and address the Demon the way he wanted to be addressed.

"I have something for you. You will need it in further lands." the Reaper said and gave Asuka a parchment.

Asuka unrolled the parchment and saw that it was a map of her Dungeon. Areas she knew nothing about were black, rocks were highlighted as impenetrable. Gold mines were made visible for her. Quite helpful for surveying the map.

Horny grinned. "This map has several features. Feature one is a survey map. This is the map you are currently looking at." the Demon explained. "The next is an isometric map. It shows you a part of your Dungeon. On this map you can mark areas so your Imps dig a cavern out there. Then you can use feature three to build rooms there. Do you see the little symbols there? The first brings you to the survey map, the second to the isometric map. The third button brings you to the menu rooms. There you can select the rooms you want to build in your Dungeon. The next menu is the magic menu. You can select spells there you want to use. Then you have the menu workshop. There you can select traps and doors. Last feature is the menu creatures. There you can see how many creatures you have and which species." Horny explained.

Asuka looked at the map in awe. This would be infinitely helpful.

When she looked over the map, she saw a moving hand on it. She looked at Horny questioningly. "What does this hand do?" she wanted to know.

Horny grinned. "I call it the Hand of Evil." he began. "It is in essence a magic hand directed by you. It can pick up creatures and transport them to other parts of your Dungeon. The only ones it can't pick up are you and me. After all, if no one directs the hand, it can do nothing. And I'm immune." he told the girl.

Asuka nodded. "Fine with me." she answered, not really caring about transporting herself. She enjoyed walking through her Dungeon and seeing and feeling all the power she had. The longer she could walk through her Dungeon, without visiting the same place two times, the more power it held. She shivered when she thought of more power for herself. She would become the greatest Empress to ever rule this world. Empress Asuka the Great and Terrible. Everyone would have to acknowledge her as the greatest living being ever! No one would be able to oppose her. Who tried to resist would be forced to bow before she would personally slaughter him or her.

Horny looked at the new Keeper. Despite being a Demon and having slain thousands he felt intrigued by this girl. She was different from any other Keeper he had worked with. She wanted to prove her dominance. She didn't care for the approach and she was determined to succeed. She was armed and she even fought in battles next to her creatures. Almost no Keeper fought directly until his heart was attacked directly and his army was mostly beaten. But she went to the battles. And this was something that would give her an advantage in battles to come. Creatures fought better, when the Keeper fought besides them. And if they were winning the battle, they got even better.

Asuka unrolled the map and looked over it. There was a little gold mine in the south east. It was the smallest, but something told her, that it would be worth digging there. Using the hand of evil she marked a path for her Imps to dig out. And the little diggers complied.

Asuka watched them dig. Excruciatingly slow in her opinion. She went to one of the three digging Imps and kicked it.

The creature squeaked in pain and worked faster.

Asuka grinned. It was like kicking Shinji. He would squeak too and then work faster and do everything she wanted him to do. Thinking of Shinji brought back thoughts about the others. Wondergirl and Spineless Boy. They had not helped her. They should have pulled her out of this angel, her pride be damned, but they hadn't done so. They would pay dearly for this. Not supporting her when she demanded it. Revenge would be sweet.

She laughed cruelly. This was her destiny. To prove her superiority once and for all. No one would ever again question her worth. Everyone would accept her as the greatest. Everyone would finally bow down to her and kiss her feet. She shivered with anticipation. Power. It felt good having it. Amassing it made her feel even better. She finally understood. She had been born to reign supreme. Hadn't she always been told to strive to become the best? Now she was on her way. She would fight until she reached her goal.

Horny watched Asuka with something akin to a father's pride. She came along nicely. He could see her aura. It became darker and darker every hour. She had started with an already darkened aura and she was descending. Instinctively he knew that Asukas aura would with time become as black as his own. She had been on a descent when she had come here, a descent into madness that would most likely end with a "Locked-in-syndrome". Her new path was that of a berserker. She would run amok over the world, bathe in blood and finally reign as the most fearsome Keeper ever. Her burning need for acknowledgement had adapted to this new world. In her old world she had tried to be acknowledged as the superior EVA-Pilot. Now she wanted to reign as the most superior Keeper ever. Her motivation was the same. Acknowledgement. Only her methods had changed.

He estimated that her aura would have changed to complete black in about 6 months. So far her aura had some black spots, the other colors were blue and red. If he should describe it, he would speak about a red cloud with dark blue wisps and black spots in it. And the spots continued to grow.

Horny grinned with joy. This would become the bloodiest war these peaceful lands would have seen in ages. It would truly become "A War to end all Wars". Because either Asuka ruled the ruins or she lost but the lands were so devastated that nothing could grow there. It was win-win for the demon. And maybe she could be persuaded to attack the neighboring kingdoms. Yes, Asuka could become the greatest Keeper in history. Managing what no Keeper had ever managed. To conquer the whole "Reich of Peace".

Asuka watched her Imps digging out Caverns. She decided to learn something about her new map of the Dungeon. Opening it she changed the view to Isometric, there she chose a rectangular view, she immediately disliked the full rotation view.

She looked at the map. There was a little bar, showing how much money she had. Over it, there was a small map, showing her territory. Under the bar with the money, there was a menu with rooms, traps and doors, spells, creatures and Dungeon statistics. So far she had no traps and doors and only the spells "Create Imp" and "Possess". But with time she would acquire more spells.

She used the menu rooms to select a treasure. Then she moved her Hand of Evil to the west of her Dungeon Heart and pointed at the dug out cavern. A square appeared on the floor. She repeated the pointing 24 times and a 5 by 5 tiles treasure chamber had been created.

Asuka repeated this action with a lair and a hatchery.

Suddenly she saw something on her map. "New territory found." stood there. Asuka concentrated on centering on the new area and grinned. Hidden by the small gold mine in the south east had been a treasure chamber with quite some gold coins. "This will fund my war quite well." she grinned.

One of her Imps was already claiming the chamber. The others were reinforcing the walls.

Asuka looked around on the map and found the other, bigger gold mines. She commanded her Imps to dig there. To support them, she created 12 more Imps. She had now 21 Imps. Quite a troop of these lazy bums. Now she had to motivate them properly. Horny was lounging in the lair. And she hadn't yet claimed the entrance.

Looking around on her map, she saw that all walls had been reinforced. Now she could begin to claim the entrance. Taking one of the Imps by the scruff of its neck, she looked it in the eye and grinned. "Claim the entrance for me." she commanded.

The Imp squeaked and darted off, intent on digging out a tunnel to the entrance. On its way, it told two of its companions to follow.

Asuka watched pleased as the Imps dug out a tunnel. Soon she would have minions. Creatures who would fight for her. Adore her. Accept her Superiority. This made Asuka shiver with joy. Finally she was acknowledged as the best.

The last thought brought her back to Third and First. Her comrades. They hadn't accepted her as superior. They had tried to surpass her. They had believed that they could become as good as her. No one would ever become as good as her. There might be superiors, but those she had yet to encounter. And she would defeat them. And then force them to bow to her. And one day she would return to prove her superiority over those two once and for all. "Rei and Shinji, I will defeat you!" she vowed to herself.

Then she looked at her map again. The entrance had been claimed. And she had a message waiting, telling her she could use a new room to attract stronger creatures. "A training room. I can train creatures there, so they become stronger. Quite useful." she muttered to herself.

She marked a 5 by 5 squares field for her Imps to dig out. There she intended to create a training room.

In the town Cosyton an emergency had been declared. The refugees from Evergrin had arrived. And with them they had brought stories of death, destruction, demons and war. And the stories had spread quickly. At first they had talked about a Dungeon Keeper who had conquered the land and destroyed every form of resistance. Now they were talking about an army of warring Reaper Demons. Monsters straight from the darkest of nightmares.

Lord Lutz looked over his fighters. A small army. Not many soldiers had been needed in the times of peace. The Dungeon Keepers were contained. There had been no signs that any of them had managed to acquire enough power to break free and lay waste upon the lands. So this had to be a new Keeper who had by chance found one of the few free Dungeon Hearts. The Avatar had destroyed most of them, but some had been hidden to well, in deep caverns and protected by ancient walls, spells and traps. And some had most likely been simply overlooked. And judging by the reports, one heart had been located in Evergrin. And now Evergrin was a burning wasteland.

One of the dwarves strode forward. "Milord." he began. "The news we heard are dire. You know that, after Lord Sora had to be removed from his duties due to corruption, we don't have enough manpower to withstand a full scale attack." he said.

Lord Lutz sighed. He knew of this. His predecessor had been corrupt and he had tried to establish a reign of fear and terror. The Avatar had heard of this and attacked the castle of Lord Sora. Sora and most of his men died that day. The few remaining had been taken prisoners to interrogate them on the matter.

And he had to start anew. The castle was more or less defenseless. And his army was only a small group better cut to be watchmen. They wouldn't last long against trained soldiers. It was saddening. "Go around and see if you can find some mercenaries. Try to convince them to fight against the Keeper. Tell them they will be paid one half of their demands in advance and one half after the fight." Lord Lutz told the fighters. They nodded and left.

And Lord Lutz allowed himself a moment of despair. If there was a Dungeon Keeper, they would most likely die. These monsters came back until you were either dead or you had managed to break their Dungeon Heart. And if they operated from a different land you were as good as dead. They always had an army of Elite Warriors to guard their Main Hearts. You would need an army of hundreds of heroes to beat this army. An army of Elite Warriors. The Avatar's army. Unfortunately the Avatar was already battling a Dungeon Keeper in Buffy Oak.

Asuka sat in her Dungeon. The Imps had created a throne room for her. And currently she sat on her throne. A dark queen ruling over her minions. Merciless. Cruel. A great queen, beautiful in her deadly and cruel glory.

She watched over her creatures. Currently she had them training. 5 Flies, 10 Bugs and 5 creatures that were called Demon Spawns. They were lizards. And quite good fighters. She had sparred against them in the training room. It had been a bit harder to evade them or to hit them. These creatures ducked away from her strikes. They were definitely better than the heroes from Evergrin. Fighting with them should ensure her victory. Currently the creatures were training to reach strength Level 2. Asuka intended to train them up to Level 3 and then she would unleash her forces on the country.

Horny came into the throne room. "Kaiserin." he greeted.

Asuka nodded. "What is it, Reaper?" she wanted to know.

Horny grinned. "Apparently Lord Lutz didn't want to face you without preparation. He managed to get a mercenary to fight for him." he told Asuka.

Asuka wasn't overly impressed. "What about this mercenary?" she wanted to know.

Horny grinned. "It is a young man. His name is Kilik. He usually fights with a staff. A long distance fighter. He is known for pummeling his enemies into a K.O. and then kill them. He is quite fast and usually an annoying enemy. See him as the main obstacle for this land. Lord Lutz isn't trained very well, he and his men have taken over here not long ago. Lord Sora has been killed, because he began turning to evil." the demon told Asuka.

Asuka looked at her Demon advisor. "This is quite interesting. He hired some hero to help him. What a moron. Well, I will see to killing the man when he appears." she grinned. Some days and her army would be ready. Ready to conquer this pathetic little village.

A week later Asuka felt ready. Her army was trained for a massive slaughter. There was only one more thing to do. She needed to tell her Imps to dig a tunnel to the castle in the south.

Suddenly she saw a small white line on her map. She turned to Horny. "What the hell is this?" she wanted to know, pointing at the map.

Horny grinned. "This means that a troop of heroes digs a tunnel to your dungeon." he explained to Asuka.

Asuka grinned evilly. "Well, let's teach these idiots a lesson about messing with me. A lesson they won't survive." she said laughing.

She went to her personal chamber, fetching her sword and her gun. This staff-wielding fool would learn the hard way that bringing a staff to a gunfight was a really bad idea.

Her Imps dug a tunnel in the direction the heroes came from. She would show them not to mess with her.

The Imps worked fast, motivated by Asukas kicks and threats. The tunnel grew and the Imps went to reinforce the walls.

Suddenly they dug into another tunnel. And there were the enemies. Two dwarves and a human with a sword. He looked a bit like a thief. Asuka decided to dub him as a thief for this.

The dwarves noticed Asuka first. "Die, monster!" they shouted.

Asuka grinned. They didn't even focus on her creatures. And she liked this attention on her. She turned to her minions. "Retreat!" she commanded and the creatures did so, reluctantly albeit. They too wanted to fight. But they were loyal to their Mistress. And if she wanted to fight herself, they would not interfere.

The heroes looked at the grinning girl. "The pits of your Dungeon will be caved in so that none of your monsters can aid you!" the blonde dwarf growled.

"Your evil shall never again soil this land." the redheaded dwarf added.

The thief had tried to sneak past Asuka.

Asuka grinned. "My, my, aren't you a sneaky one?" she asked cruelly amused. She made a quick stab with her sword.

The thief managed to escape narrowly. He scowled at Asuka. At the depths of his soul he was a coward who cared only for money. His only goal was to acquire enough money to retire.

The dwarves attacked with raised battle-axes.

Asuka grinned. Their defenses were wide open. As wide a barns door like the people in Germany said. "Trottel." (Idiot.) she said contemptuous. Then she kicked the blonde dwarf in the chest, making him fall down quite hard.

The redheaded dwarf managed a strike, but found his axe blocked by Asukas sword.

Asuka looked at the struggling dwarf and smiled. Then she pushed and she managed to push back the dwarf's blade. This made him lose concentration. She plunged her sword into his throat. The dwarf gave a gurgling sound and died. Blood pooled around his body.

The thief, who had prepared a sneak attack had to throw up at the sight. He had never killed anyone. Nor had he seen anyone die. But now his comrade in arms had lost his life to the red devil they had encountered.

The other dwarf looked at his fallen companion shortly. Then he faced Asuka with a grim face. "Monster. You will die." he growled out in an annoyed tone.

Asuka smirked coldly. "I have heard something like this before and I still live. The one to say this however died." she replied scathingly. "You are no match for me. But maybe I have something more your league." she said grinning and a Level 4 bug was dropped from out of nowhere. "Bug, kill the dwarf!" Asuka ordered and turned to the thief. "And now it's time to play a little game of hide and seek! Run and cling to your pathetic life. For I will hunt you!" Asuka threatened the thief.

The young man ran away in fear, there was no way in hell he would be facing this red devil alone. Hell, he hated facing creatures weaker than him.

Asuka watched it pleased, as the young man ran away from her. Silently she counted to ten. Then she yelled "Come out to play! I will find you nonetheless!" it sounded through the tunnels. Then she began chanting.

(Translation of the lyrics at the end of the chapter, the song is called "Du riechst so gut" and was written by Rammstein and I don't own it. Nor do I own the translation. – A. N.)

| „Der Wahnsinn

ist nur eine schmale Brücke

die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb

ich steig dir nach

das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt

ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht

weil es seine Mutter riecht

Ich finde dich" |

The thief heard the strange words and a sense of dread filled him. In this moment he knew he was the prey of the Red Devil.

Asuka grinned. She felt good. She could hunt someone down and it made her feel alive. She holstered her gun and took out the sword. She began running into the dark unlit tunnels, intent on finding her prey.

| „Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke

tropft dein Schweiss dein warmes Blut

ich seh dich nicht

ich riech dich nur Ich spüre Dich

ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit

wittere ich dich meilenweit" |

The thief shuddered. He forced his legs to run faster, not caring that he injured himself while stumbling or falling. He felt a bit of blood coming from wounds but this only added to the adrenaline rush he already experienced. "I have to get away!" was his mantra, the thing that kept him going. "I will not die here!" he yelled desperately.

Asuka had found a small trail of blood. "Da bist du lang! Ich kriege dich!" (There you went through! I will catch you!) she muttered to herself. She was thrilled. It was the joy of a hunt. Not the mindless slaughtering she had done in Eversmile. This was truly intoxicating and even a bit arousing. She took in a shuddering breath. "Come to me, sugar!" she grinned maliciously.

Then she heard his yell in the far distance. "I'm coming for you." she said grinning. "Wait for me." she said sensually.

| „Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde dich

- so gut

ich steig dir nach

du riechst so gut

gleich hab ich dich

Jetzt hab ich dich" |

The thief gazed panicked into the darkness. He didn't know where he was. And he really hoped that his persecutor hadn't found him. He had heard her song in passing, but he was relatively sure to be safe. The tunnel he hid in was not lit and it was cornered, he had reason to hope.

Asuka had almost laughed when she saw the thief's pitiful attempt at hiding. True, the dark tunnel was no bad hiding place. Unfortunately there was a torch near enough to hint at the entrance of the tunnel. And Asuka had looked. And she had seen the blood stains, indicating the thief. Singing quietly she entered the tunnel.

| „Ich warte bis es dunkel ist

dann fass ich an die nasse Haut

verrate mich nicht

oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt

hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht

weil sie sonst auseinander bricht" |

The thief listened intently. Was the singing nearing his position? No, it seemed to fade. For a first time he felt the sweat of his panicked flight. He would never again fight against a Dungeon Keeper, no matter what happened.

Suddenly he felt a chill in his back. It was like there was somebody. But he knew for sure that no one could be there. He had seen no one enter.

Then he felt some hair on his back. And a hand touched his bare skin. "Ich habe dich!" (I got you!) was all he heard before he screamed like shocked girl, that is loud and shrill.

Asuka enjoyed herself immensely. She had sneaked upon the thief who had been blinded by his own fears.

| „Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde dich

- so gut

ich steig dir nach

du riechst so gut

gleich hab ich dich

Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde Dich

- so gut

ich fass dich an

du riechst so gut

jetzt hab ich dich

Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher" |

She sang directly behind him, was all the thief could think. He whimpered. He knew he had lost this one-sided game.

Asuka mentally corrected herself when she leaned over the thief. This was not a young man, he was just a teenaged boy of around 14 years. It was clearly idiocy to send such a wimp down here to fight her. Lord Lutz was clearly desperate. "Now, little boy, it is time to die. It was fun, remember this when you enter the nothingness and fade to nothing." Asuka said grinning and pointed her sword at the thief's neck.

The boy feared for his life. He wanted to live! No matter the price! So he decided to offer himself to the Keeper. To sell his soul to the darkness, so he could live to see another day. "Please don't kill me!" he begged. "I will do everything! I will be your obedient sex-slave!" he yelled desperately.

Asuka looked at the boy. "Is that so?" she asked in a low voice.

The boy nodded fervently. "Of course! I will do as you tell me to do! Do you wish for me to please you here and now?" he asked with hope in his voice. Maybe he could get out of this. Maybe he could survive. Sure it meant the end of his pursuing of the nice neighbors daughter, but sometimes you had to sacrifice things. And in comparison was his hopefully new mistress even better built than his former love-interest.

Asuka scowled at the cowering boy. Straight to the point and a pervert. Suddenly she felt a hand, caressing her inner thighs and coming closer to her womanhood. "STIRB!" (Die!) she roared and plunged her sword through the thief's back. Then she cut through his intestines, rendering them into ground meat.

The thief screamed in unbelievable agony. His new mistress wasn't interested, this much was clear.

Asuka looked at the bloody mess that had once been the thief. She had hacked him to pieces, literally. "I hate perverts." she said grinning and left the scene.

Back in the Dungeon, Horny was the first to greet her. And he grinned proudly. "I almost pity the poor soul you encountered." he said and laughed. After Asuka had told him of her hunt, the demon almost choked from laughter. "Truly a hunt worthy of a Keeper." he said. But the last part made him sober up quite a bit. "Kaiserin, there is one thing you have to know. As a Dungeon Keeper it is your duty to prove your dominance over the creatures that follow you. Therefore you have to built yourself a Slave Harem of either men or women or both." he told the girl.

"WAAAAAAAAAS!?!?!?!?!?" (WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?) Asuka yelled.

Horny sighed. His ears were ringing right now. And he was quite sure that his hearing had suffered greatly from this outraged scream. "It is true. The rule was once issued by the Keeper Faethor Ferenczy. He was one of the most powerful Dungeon Keepers ever. And he was a sex-crazed pervert." Horny explained. "He made the Harem rule because he wanted to have a Harem and needed an excuse for this. Or maybe he just wanted to give other keepers the ability to create a Harem for themselves. I really don't know and well, I don't care overly much why he did it. Fact is, that creating a Harem has been a duty for keepers since then." the demon explained.

Asuka growled something not understandable. Then she stomped off, following a newly dug out tunnel the southern parts of Cosyton. She needed to let off steam. And killing some idiotic heroes would definitely be relaxing.

In Lord Lutz' castle, Kilik stood before the man who had hired him. "You wish for me to accompany you on your attack against the slaughterer of Eversmile?" Kilik asked Lord Lutz rhetorically. "Well then, I will help your noble cause. Such evil must be destroyed." he added.

Lord Lutz sighed in relief. "What are your demands?" he wanted to know.

Kilik thought about this. "I can't impose on your noble reign, you will need all your money for stabilizing your land. I will take my payment from the keepers treasures." he finally announced.

Lord Lutz almost jumped with joy. This made things so much easier. He knew that it was evil, but desperate times called for desperate measures. His intention had been to let Kilik tire himself out while fighting the Keeper, then he would have killed Kilik and the remaining creatures of the Keeper. But this was even better. Kilik would most likely die in the Dungeons and he wouldn't have to dirty his hands with the mercenaries blood. "Let us march." Lord Lutz said and got up from his throne.

Half an hour later all men Lord Lutz could muster were there and together they went to the Dungeon Entrance north of the castle.

Slowly they marched down the stairs, always expecting to hear the battle cries of creatures. They knew that there were not only the deadly monsters of the Keepers that lived underground. But there were also other creatures, creatures that weren't loyal to anyone and that couldn't be persuaded to fight for anyone. And there were the outcasts. These people lived underground and they hated everyone and everything. And they killed everyone daring to enter their grounds.

Lord Lutz looked around with wide eyes. There were bodies around them. Someone had slaughtered the outcasts and the wild creatures here.

Suddenly they heard a loud and desperate scream. "PLEASE! NO!" a person screamed in despair. The scream ended abruptly.

Shortly after the scream a girl in very tight red clothing appeared. Blood was on her face and on her weapons. She was a picture of berserker rage and madness.

Asuka looked at the small group of heroes. Maybe they were worth her time. Slaughtering the creatures and the outcasts hadn't helped her cooling off. These victims had died like cockroaches facing a flame thrower. They had been no challenge.

"Come on!" she growled out. "I will slaughter you all!" she added and advanced on the shocked group.

The heroes looked at the girl. She seemed to have bathed in blood. And most of the fighters were right now questioning the idea of fighting this girl.

Asuka was still boiling with annoyance. A Harem! If she ever managed to resurrect the pervert responsible for this, she would torture him. She would torture him for an eternity. But right now she needed to bash on something. The creatures and people that had attacked her were quite a number but they had not quelled her anger. Maybe these fools would make it easier for her to think about a Harem without slaughtering everyone in the Dungeon.

The dwarves were the first to take action. They raised their axes, let loose a battle cry and attacked Asuka. The thieves followed, Kilik and Lord Lutz stayed behind for a while.

Asuka couldn't help but grin. Fighting these fools really helped her cool down. Her excitement rose at the same time. Finally she could fight an opponent.

"Eat this!" she screamed and plunged her sword in the mouth of a dwarf, pushing it through the head and thus severing the dwarf's spine.

Brutally she ripped her sword free and swinging it in a graceful arc, she managed to behead one of the thieves.

Kilik decided that he had seen enough. "Stand down, noble heroes. This fight is mine." he announced.

Asuka let the thieves get away, but she murdered the lone surviving dwarf without batting an eyelash. It might be a cheap shot, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kilik glared at the redheaded teen. "You are truly evil and moral is a foreign concept to you. I will not let you advance any further. This is your final fight." he announced.

"Bite me!" Asuka retorted. "You think you can win with your oversized toothpick? Do you by chance have to compensate for lacking in other departments?" she added grinning evilly.

Kilik became slightly enraged. "You are full of nothing. Your drive won't bring you any further." he said. "You will not lay a single hit on me!" he added annoyed and proudly.

Asuka laughed. "You will not make it out here alive! Rats will eat your intestines!" she said. "You think your range is long? Mine is longer!" she added and produced her gun from the holster.

Kilik looked at the strange weapon. It looked vaguely like a crossbow, but there was no visible arrow. Still, he had fought against archers before, he was confident to win.

"Any last words?" Asuka wanted to know.

"You will not make it further. Your conquest ends here." Kilik said and readied himself.

"Nice words. Maybe I even manage to keep them in mind." Asuka taunted.

Then she pulled the trigger.

Kilik didn't manage to evade the shot. A round wound between his eyes was the testament of his defeat.

Lord Lutz and the two remaining thieves looked at Asuka in horror. Kilik hadn't managed to do any harm to the young Keeper. Right then Lord Lutz knew that he was in trouble and that his life was forfeited. And he had really hoped to turn 20.

Asuka looked at the pitiful sight of the lord and his two last remaining men. "Time to die!" she announced. Once these people were dead, she had another Land in her collection.

Lord Lutz sighed and looked at Asuka. "I can not win against you. You are too strong for me or my men. Do as you please." he said, sounding every bit as defeated as he was.

Asuka looked at the broken count. For a moment she considered letting him go, but she decided against this. If she left him alive, he could return to fight against her. She had to kill him and to devastate his land. There was no other way.

The thieves looked at Asuka with fear in the eyes. They had immediately guessed right that she wouldn't show them any mercy.

Taking her sword in her hand, Asuka advanced at the three men. Still cautious, because admitting defeat didn't mean that they couldn't make a desperate move.

Two quick strikes later the thieves were laying dead on the ground. And Lord Lutz shed a single tear. He had hoped to rebuild the land and to restitute the old glory. But it shouldn't be. For this dream he would have allied with the devil. But it wasn't meant to be. His dream was empty now. All hope gone. Now he even regretted having planned to betray Kilik. Looking at the fallen hero, he prayed for forgiveness.

Asuka took her sword and readied it for the final strike. She could think clear again, and she felt ashamed for the slaughtering of the people she had encountered earlier. But the deed was done, and they had attacked first, so she stomped down the feeling of remorse and hardened her resolve. "Farewell, little Lord." she said and beheaded the count.

Horny came some minutes later to the scene of slaughter. Looking at Asuka, he noticed that her aura had become darker. She must have killed defenseless people or innocents., he deduced. "Kaiserin. When shall we strike?" he wanted to know.

Asuka smirked crookedly. "Destroy the towns over ground. Raid all shops. Leave burning ruins behind. Lord Lutz is dead and so is Kilik. It is time to advance to the next land." she said, sounding a bit melancholic.

Horny nodded and sent out the creatures to destroy everything. Then he returned to Asuka.

"You know, in the end Lutz was like Shinji. Totally defeated and not defending himself. Weak and useless. And thus he died. Tell me, do I really have to create a Harem?" Asuka said to the demon.

Horny was surprised. The first sentences had sounded depressed and melancholic, the question had been business. Maybe she felt a bit homesickness. Or seeing sunlight for the first time in weeks made her melancholic.

Asuka got up slowly, turning to the tunnel, leading to her Dungeon. "Let's go. I have a Reich to conquer, people to kill and to get home." she said and went into the dark tunnel, leaving the sunlit world behind her.

Horny followed her. He knew that the Harem question was still open. But he would deal with it, when the time came.

And in the town Cosyton Asukas army plundered and slaughtered like mad.

-

End Chapter 2

-

Author's notes: Yes, Asuka was melancholic at the end. She is still human and has doubts. She has slaughtered people in blind rage. Naturally this makes her feel remorse. With time she will not feel any more remorse.

By the way, Kilik is a character from Soul Calibur. I don't own the game.

Maybe you have noticed it, maybe not. I decided to make the armies Asuka has to face a bit bigger. Because, face it. The troops you have to face in the first 4 lands of Dungeon Keeper you can kill with a Level 1 Horny without bigger problems. I mean, I did this once. Thanks to a map editor. Afterwards I decided to make the armies I had to face bigger. Because the only Levels I really can call a challenge are actually Level 16 and some of the Deeper Dungeons. Even Level 20 is not that big of a problem, if you manage to get a good start. (Hint: Get yourself a Level 10 Vampire from the Bonus levels. This is immensely helpful.)

Well, if you have questions, feel free to ask, I will answer them if possible.

The next chapters for any of my stories might take quite some time. I'm right now obsessed with Fallout 3. Killing Super Mutants is too much fun. And amassing bad Karma makes me happy.

Omake: People that make a good Dungeon Keeper: 2 – Orochimaru

The Snake Sannin Orochimaru was many things. A cruel monster. A person that experimented on other people to see what happened. He was obsessed with creating new Jutsu and gaining immortality. And right now he was furious. He had not been chosen as Yondaime Hokage and what was even more aggravating, he had been forced to leave Konoha because they had found out about his little laboratory. Really annoying, but he couldn't change this. Someday he would return to take revenge on this damned village.

Not bothering to look where he went, he suddenly fell into a hole. Usually something that would never happen to a Ninja of his caliber, but he had been distracted by thoughts.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation. It felt a bit like a Shunshin, but it was a bit different.

The first thing he really noticed was that he was no longer falling. he stood in a cavern. A pulsating crystal on a platform caught his interest. Curiously he stepped to the crystal.

"My, my, quite an interesting thing. I wonder what you are." he said to himself in his serpentine voice. The crystal was intriguing. Finally he touched the crystal. It felt warm. And he felt a sense of evil that called out to him.

Suddenly a big, red, scythe-wielding creature appeared. "Welcome Keeper." it greeted Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin looked at the creature. "What are you?" he wanted to know.

Horny grinned. "I am Horniculus. I'm the Guardian of the Dungeon Heart. You claimed it by touch and you are now the new Dungeon Keeper. The armies of hell will follow you to the end of the world to make your dreams and ambitions possible." he told the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru grinned like a possessed man. This device would make Konoha pay. He would return to them and then Konohagakure would burn the ground. War would rage across the land. And the things would finally move. Move in a dance of death and destruction.

Horny grinned happily. This serpentine man would be a worthy Keeper. This much was sure.

End

Orochimaru would indeed be a worthy Keeper. Other Naruto characters that would be a good Dungeon Keeper:

Akatsuki

Yondaime Kazekage

Team Hawk / Hebi

Momochi Zabuza

the Sand Siblings (each one)

and some other persons

Pros for Orochimaru as a Dungeon Keeper:

Orochimaru gets a Harem of girls

Konoha is destroyed

Naruto dies

Orochimaru can pretty much destroy the world

Akatsuki all die

Narutos dream is crushed and he dies

The Will of Fire becomes extinct

Cons against Orochimaru as Keeper:

I couldn't think of any cons.

Dungeon Keeper Orochimaru is a good idea. An idea that makes me happy.

End notes:

The story will be uploaded to and fanfiction(dot)net.

Now the Lyrics for "Du riechst so gut" by Rammstein. First in German, then in English.

-German-

Der Wahnsinn

ist nur eine schmale Brücke

die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb

ich steig dir nach

das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt

ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht

weil es seine Mutter riecht

Ich finde dich

Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke

tropft dein Schweiss dein warmes Blut

ich seh dich nicht

ich riech dich nur Ich spüre Dich

ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit

wittere ich dich meilenweit

„Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde dich

- so gut

ich steig dir nach

du riechst so gut

gleich hab ich dich

Jetzt hab ich dich"

|„Ich warte bis es dunkel ist

dann fass ich an die nasse Haut

verrate mich nicht

oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt

hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht

weil sie sonst auseinander bricht"|

Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde dich

- so gut

ich steig dir nach

du riechst so gut

gleich hab ich dich

Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

du riechst so gut

ich finde Dich

- so gut

ich fass dich an

du riechst so gut

jetzt hab ich dich

Du riechst so gut

du riechst so gut

ich geh dir hinterher

-English-

Insanity

is only a narrow bridge

the banks are reason and desire

I'm after you

the sunlight confuses the mind

a blind child that crawls forward

because it smells its mother

I find you

The track is fresh and on the bridge

drops your sweat, your warm blood

I don't see you

I only smell you, I sense you

a predator that screams of hunger

I track you for miles by scent

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I'm after you

you smell so good

I will have you soon

Now I have you

I wait until it is dark

then I touch your wet skin

don't betray me

oh don't you see the bridge is burning

stop screaming and don't resist

because otherwise it will break apart

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I'm after you

you smell so good

I will have you soon

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

you smell so good

I find you

- so good

I touch you

you smell so good

now I have you

You smell so good

you smell so good

I follow you

A great song, listen to it when you have the chance.

I thank Iced Earth, Helloween, Megadeth, Rammstein, Eisregen, Grendel and Feindflug for inspiring music.


End file.
